Heads or Tails
by xoSnickersxo
Summary: What happens when four CSI's get bored right before shift ends? A cute little one fic featuring Snickery goodness for your cravings and a nice piece of Yo!Bling for your fashion needs. RR PLEASE!


**A/N: Just a cute little one shot about Nick and Sara, and Catherine and Warrick. Hope you like it and please please please review!!**

Nick, Sara, Warrick, and Catherine were all sitting in the break room waiting for shift to be over.

"Look! I found a quarter!" Sara exclaimed picking it up from the ground.

"Wow, that was random Sidle," Nick said passing her a flirty glance.

"Hey! I have my random moments, it's not like you don't!" Sara fought back.

"I never do. Hey, where's Greg?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Ha! There we go!"

"No really." Nick looked around for the younger CSI, "and Grissom."

"Oh, they're on a case in Henderson. It'll be awhile." Catherine informed them.

"You know too much!" Warrick said opening his mouth for the first time.

"No, I have useful information too."

"Oh really, what?"

"Well first of all," Catherine looked over at Nick and Sara then back at Warrick, "I just happen to know that Nick has had it bad for Sara for 8 years and Sara has felt the same way for about 6 1/2 years now."

"Hey!" The two yelled. They turned to each other and started to turn red.

"Oh really." Warrick asked paying no attention to the two.

"Yea and the funny thing is Sara-"

"Who wants to play a game?" Sara said clapping her hands together.

"Oh me!" Nick said getting up from his seat. He was desperately trying to change the subject. Of course he loved Sara, but he wasn't about to tell her in front of everyone.

"I'll tell you later Warrick," Catherine said nudging him.

"Ok. So, what are we gonna play?" Warrick asked.

"Do you guys have cards?" Sara asked.

"Nope."

"Um," Sara pondered, "an empty bottle?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. Well all I have is this quarter..." Sara started.

"We could play heads or tails," Nick suggested.

"Yea, but lets say we make it interesting." Catherine said slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like say I was playing with Warrick. I'd say, heads you get me a soda, tails you buy me a drink. One has to be good and one has to be bad."

"And the good one is?" Nick asked.

"Me buying her a drink man!" Warrick yelled answering his question.

"Riiightt," Nick said slyly. Everyone knew Warrick had it in for Catherine, and since he divorced Tina, it was only a matter of time…

"Ok. I'll flip first. Warrick, heads you start up a very proper conversation with Ecklie and tails, you kiss Catherine." Nick said.

_Please be tails Please be tails._ Warrick thought as the coin flipped in the air, almost in slow motion.

"Tails it is Warrick, plant one on her!" Sara said cheerfully as she looked down at the coin on Nick's hand.

Catherine stood there smiling and it grew even wider as Warrick's lips passionately crashed against her own.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two!" Sara yelled as the two headed for their second kiss.

"Fine I'll go." Warrick said. "Catherine, heads you take me out to dinner, tails, we go straight home."

"Tails it is!" Warrick said flipping the coin from heads to tails.

"My ass!" Sara whined.

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" Catherine said back. She grabbed Warrick's hand, "Let's go Warrick."

"Here's your coin Sar!" Warrick said flipping the coin in Sara's direction.

Sara caught the coin and sat on the couch next to Nick. "Ready to go one more round?" She asked quietly.

"Sure."

Sara looked down at the coin and began to play with it with two fingers.

"Heads we be together, fall deeper in love, getmarriedhavekids, and live happily ever after." Sara let out a deep breath and looked so hard at the coin, she thought she was going to burn a hole in it.

"And tails?" Nick asked quietly.

Sara fluttered her eyes open and looked up into Nick's dark pools. "Tails we flip again."

**Alright everyone, now is your chance, press that cute little periwinkle button on the bottom left hand part of your screen and leave me a nice little review. It could be mean if you really feel the need though. Come on now, the button won't bite, too hard. JK JK JK JK!! Please review.**


End file.
